Ravenous Hydra
* is gold efficient without its passive and active. }} Similar Items }} Notes * can only be purchased by champions and shapeshifter champions with a melee form, its passive and active cannot be used when performing basic attacks. * The splash damage heal does not benefit from . * increases the heal from the splash damage twice, for 69% ( ), instead of 30%. This only happens if the heal comes from life steal. * Activating does not reset the autoattack timer. Rather, the effect uses the champion's autoattack animation to display the effect. It is also done faster the more attack speed the champion has. * will not trigger if it has triggered on a different target in the last seconds.Cooldown This affects abilities such as in Dragon form. There is no cooldown on triggering the effect on a single target, such as or in Human form. * and are the only abilities that can apply on-hit effects as attacks while behaving as attacks. Old Icon Ravenous Hydra item old.png‎|Ravenous Hydra Trivia * Searching for "no damage" in the shop will bring up Ravenous Hydra. While there were many speculated reasons for this, in actuality it is because of the "no" in "RaveNOus" and "Damage" in its listed stats (+80 attack damage); the item can just as easily be found searching "Raven Age" or "Dam us". * Ravenous Hydra is based (probably) on Yggdra Union's Bandits weapon. * This item is very similar to the DotA item Battle fury. * Along with , Ravenous Hydra borrows its namesake from the , a many-headed beast. ** They both also build from , which shares its name with the five headed dragon goddess in the . Patch History Fixed a bug where and could use its active effect from range. ;V8.24b * Combine cost reduced to from . Total cost unchanged. ;V7.9 * Attack damage increased to 80 from 75. ;V6.6 * + + + = ** + + + = ;V6.4 * Can no longer be swapped with for free. ;V6.1 * Item cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . ;V5.22 * + + + = ** + + = * Can no longer be purchased by ranged champions. * You can now freely exchange and . ;V5.16 * New item icon. ;V5.7 * Cleave and Crescent damage scales linearly with distance from scales in three damage 'stages'. ;V4.20 * Now grants +100% base health regen. * +15 health regeneration per 5 seconds. ;V3.6 * Combine cost increased to from . Total cost unchanged to . ;V3.04 * Item cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . * Life steal increased to 12% from 10%. ;V1.0.0.152 Added * ** + + = ** +75 attack damage, +15 health regen per 5 seconds, +10% life steal. ** Damage dealt by this item works with life steal. ** Your attacks deal up to to units around your target - decaying down to near the edge. ** :}} Deals up to to units around you - decaying down to near the edge (10 second cooldown). }} References cs:Ravenous Hydra de:Gefräßige Hydra es:Hidra Voraz fr:Hydre Vorace pl:Krwiożercza Hydra ru:Ненасытная гидра zh:Ravenous Hydra Category:On-hit effect items Category:Attack damage items Category:Health regeneration items Category:Life steal items